Custom:Grey Vigilante
Grey Vigilante is a custom minifigure by MLG Neo-Futurist who will appear in Infinity Comics. Description Grey Vigilante wears a grey jacket with a brown shirt underneath and jeans. He has a hood which tucks in his mask. History Origin Tobey lived a great life with his loving and supporting parents in Oakton. He was doing academically great in school and had a crush on a girl named Kathy. Although Kathy was smart and lovely, Tobey often worried about her, since she was bullied and harassed. One day, he noticed that she was being abused by another student named Miles. Tobey beat up Miles, until the teachers found out what was going on. All three students eventually went to court and Miles was sentenced to jail. Tobey later confessed his feelings towards Kathy, but she admitted that she does not like him. One day, Tobey's father was drugged at work and became an addict since. This caused conflict in his family. Eventually, his father left home and was killed by a street gangster named Jay Jackyln. Going under stress to support the family, Tobey's mother also died. Knowing that the police would take him, Tobey ran away. That day, Tobey encountered the man who drugged his father. Tobey lost his temper and brutally killed him. Knowing that he was a homeless and a criminal, Tobey tried to support himself. He slept in random apartments and on streets. He joined many gangs as well. Tobey learned that many other people faced the same problems; and that it was not his fault, it was the city's. At the age of fifteen, Tobey decided to become a vigilante. He used up all the money he got selling drugs to buy a Kevlar jacket, ammunition, and made himself a black mask with yellow eyes. Similar to Marvel's Punisher and DC Comic's Red Hood, Grey Vigilante has no morals and kills his enemies. First Year Grey Vigilant's objective was to find and kill Jay Jacklyn, the man who murdered his father. After many years, he eventually found out that Jay had become the leader of the crime organization he worked for. However, his gang fell apart and he is now a homeless. Jay pleaded Grey Vigilante for forgiveness and that he is not the man he used to be. Jay started crying, stating that seeing the Grey Vigilante was like seeing the death angel before him. Grey Vigilante eventually discovered that killing Jay Jacklyn was pointless and spared him. Grey Vigilante left the scenes leaving the police to arrive and arrest Jay. Second Year After one year killing the most dangerous criminals in Oakton, Grey Vigilante was became more known and was considered a large threat. The police put a bounty on him, but no one managed to successfully catch the Grey Vigilante. One day, the Grey Vigilante was resting from his duties during the night, until he encountered Baby Blunt. Blunt told Grey Vigilante that he heard about his relationship with "Cyrus Zeal". Blunt immediately attacked him with his bat, but missed all of his hits. Grey Vigilante continuously shot him, only to realize Baby Blunt can withstand bullets. Blunt eventually disarmed Grey Vigilante and they continued fighting in a toy shop. Disarmed, Grey Vigilante took a toy gun and jammed his real bullets inside it, along with the toy gun's plastic bullets. Although the real bullets did not harm Baby Blunt, the plastic bullets did. Grey Vigilante than realized that plastic bullets are his weakness. He fired until Baby Blunt was knocked out. Having assumed that he killed Baby Blunt, Grey Vigilante hid his body in a dumpster. However, his victory was not long. Shark-Man arrived and battled against him. Unfortunately real or plastic bullets could not stop Shark-Man. Grey Vigilante tried fighting him in hand to hand combat but lost. Shark-Man grappled him and tore off his mask. He choked Grey Vigilante and asked him where Cyrus Zeal's shipment is located. Grey Vigilante gave a false location, which confused Shark-Man. Grey Vigilante then escaped from Shark-Man's grip, kicking him in the face. He informed Shark-Man that he is the Grey Vigilante and does not know who Cyrus Zeal is. After rethinking the whole battle, Shark-Man realized how powerful Grey Vigilante really is. With the help of Grey Vigilante, Shark-Man and Baby Blunt continued their mission to find the crime boss Cyrus Zeal. Their mission was successful and they declared Grey Vigilante as a powerful ally since. Third Year After defeating Cyrus Zeal, Tobey returned to the streets of Oakton once again. But with the age of superheroes and villains, SiliCorp CEO Prosser Rex decided to secretly fund a superhero team, in case of any threats. Grey Vigilante joined the "Division" along with Shark-Man, Tronica, Black Cobra, and Markus. This minifigure has been created by: